Enterprises generally aim to integrate their computer systems with their trading partners for doing business efficiently. This is usually referred to as business to business (B2B) integration. As part of B2B integration, data transfers usually occur between the trading partners through a defined channel and in a defined format as agreed upon by the participating trading partners.
For enabling B2B integration both trading partners usually need to invest in software and infrastructure. Predominantly, smaller enterprises might not be able to invest in the infrastructure needed to meet the demands of larger enterprises, thereby delaying the integration and affecting the business of the large enterprises that can afford and are willing to invest.
Thus, there exists a need for improved B2B integration that is simple to implement and effective to manage for smaller enterprises in terms of effort required, timeliness, and cost expended.